Lena
by TomRiddlePlayintheFiddle
Summary: Draco Malfoy is all about being a pureblood, I mean who wouldn't be? But, when a certain someone is entered into his life what will he think of his Family life and background and hers? This is actually like two chapters in one. Its the 1st time posting4me


Chapter 1- Blondie meets Transfer girl  
  
Giggles, whispers and rude remarks came from the children on the trolley to Hogwarts. Something about the girl from America was a freak. Lena Perry, 16-year-old American girl, was transferring from Inkbotts and Bloodspurs, In Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The four houses at Inkbotts and Bloodspurs were: Lochin, for the athletic ones, Shockholm, for the Sly ones, Trunchbul, For the talented ones, and Lamodge, for the brains of the operation.  
Sadly, Lena was in Shockholm. She was a sly one. And at Hogwarts we have a house for those sly ones; Slytherin. "Yo? Blondie! Yeah, you. Can I sit here, all the other seats are filled." The Blondie with the weird hair looked up at the harsh mouthed American girl. "Can I?" She asked again. He froze in his spot. "Do you even speak English?" Lena asked. "Uh.. um.. Sure." He finally said taking his eyes off the guys' clothes and accessories. "Thanks." She said, smiling. She had jelly bracelets all the way to the middle of each of her forearms. She sat down. He had noticed that she was wearing guys' baggy black jeans, a wife beater on and she wore her robes over her suit like a trenchcoat. She wore her tie loose, so it came down passed her stomach. She had big heavy leather boots with metal skulls across the bottom of them. And he thought she was beautiful. He just started at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy forced out. "Lena Perry." Lena put her hand in front of Draco. He just looked at it, and noticed that her fingernails were black. "It's called a 'handshake', you do watch movies, right?" Draco looked up at her. "Oh, yeah sure." He went back to staring. Not knowing what to really talk about with the most beautiful girl he had EVER set eyes on, he thought. "Can I help you?" Lena asked. "She doesn't have anything stuck in her teeth, ya know." A harsh cold voice came from the doorway. It couldn't be Malfoy because he was still drooling over Lena in his seat. Lena looked up. "Anden! Hey, you found me." Lena looked at Draco. "Draco, I'd like you to meet my older brother Anden. Anden, this is Draco Malfoy." "Hyelow!" Said Anden, putting out his hand. Lena then put her hand on his and moved it slightly downward to his side and nodded 'no, that he didn't shake'. "Oh, ok. So, Draco, what house are you in?" Anden said, sitting across from Draco. Lena sat next to Draco, across from Anden to she if she could crack his straight face by making funny faces at him across the way. "Slytherin. I'm a prefect and I'm in my sixth year." Draco said, looking at Lena from the corner of his eye, to see if she was impressed at all. "A prefect?" Lena asked, almost in disgust as if Draco was something dirty. "You don't seem like that prefect type. unless.. Your 'one-of-a-kind' type of prefect, then yeah, I can understand that but other than that, you seem like you would be 'doin'- things-your-not-supposed-to-after-hours type'." Lena said taking in a breath. Draco smiled. Damn, look at that smile. Just keep on smilin' mister, 'cause you look sooo good, Lena thought. Lena thought this to herself but made no sign that she thought Draco was the slightest bit sexy or attractive, even though he was. Oh, very much so, well according to Lena, that is. "No, I may be a prefect and I may seem like I obey the corny headmaster's rules but I'm also in Slytherin, and not to mention, a Malfoy. And we both do what we want, when we want, and me being a prefect I get away with it." Draco said, with ignorant pride in his voice. An arrogant tone. Is she impressed yet? Draco thought to himself. He looked over and saw that she was smiling. Damn, look at that smile! Just keep on smilin', love, 'cause you're the only one that can manipulate me like this, Draco thought. Draco thought this and couldn't help but smile in his Devil Child Smile. And Lena loved it. She broke the silence. "Well, that's all just peachy-keen but I'm seem to be the daredevil here, so.. It looks like you've got some competition." Lena said, smiling showing off her straight white teeth. Are all American Girls this beautiful? Draco asked himself, knowing that he really didn't know the answer to that one. He straightened out his back and sat up more. "Well, I've always liked a challenge." Draco said, knowing how to make conversation with her now. Make it about how you think you know you're better than her at something she does well in, Draco thought, making A general note of that in his mind. "Good." Lena said, harshly. Their eyes met. "Well, I'm all glad we met, but I have to go torture people that I never even made eye contact with!" Anden said with a smile. He stood up and stopped. Draco looked at him and quickly stood up, hoping that's what he wanted him to do. Draco had been a bit scrawny throughout his first four years but once he hit the summer right before fifth year, he shot up like a beanstalk and grew wider at the shoulders and his arms. He was a good 6'1" and, now, had the body of A football player. Just the body he needed for being the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Seeker for the home team. Anden took one of Draco's hands in his own and hugged him with the other. "A Ghetto Hug" is what the brother and sister called it. Anden whispered in Draco's ear low, like his own sometimes, but still loud enough for Lena to hear. "I don't care what you and my baby sister do, but if you cause her any physical or emotional pain, I will torture you in ways you swore were illegal." Anden let go of Draco. "Buh-bye now." He said in a fake cheerful tone, an octave higher than usual. He turned and left. Draco's eyes were still big. He stood there, stiff-backed. "Draco? Draco. Are you okay?" Lena asked, still trying not to sound too concerned. Draco turned back around. "Uh, yeah, I.I'm fine." He sat back down. He looked at Lena. "Don't worry about Anden. He won't do anything terribly bad. Just hang you from your thumbs for about 18 hours a day for a week, but that's about it. Just don't make me cry or leave me sore, and you'll be thankful you still have your thumbs." Lena said, lightly laughing between her last words. And Draco was trying to keep himself from crying. "Draco? Draco..." Lena waved her hand in front of his face and he just sat there. He looked as if he had just been severely chastised and was still in too much pain to talk. She lied on her back and put the back of her head on his lap and looked up at his face. "Draco!" She poked him square in the eye. "AHHH! SHIT, WOMEN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Draco said, rubbing his eye, sounding a lot like his father. His head was up against the wall, hand on his eye and the back of Lena's head was still in Draco'd lap and she had her hands on her stomach and she was laughing; hard. She finally stopped. She looked up at Draco, and noticed he had finally left his eye alone and his left eye was a tint of pink. "What? I'm still mad at you." Draco said. Lena quickly dug into the right side of Draco's robes. "Hey, now!" Draco said trying to pull out her hand, thinking it was goin' somewhere else. She pulled out his wand. At Inkbotts and Bloodspurs, they hadn't used wands they would just use their hands, to do everything. "What are you going to do with that?" Draco asked, quickly. "Stick you in the other eye." She acted like she was going to poke his other eye out and he slightly moved his head back. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I just want to see something." "Well, what?" Draco asked impatiently. "Reversio!" Draco's hair was no longer slicked back. It, now, lay down without gel. "What the ---!" Draco took a piece of his newly set hair in his hand. "You look good. You shouldn't wear it slicked back. It's not healthy for your hair to be back like that all the time." Damn Skippy, you looked good, and you know it. I think he hates me now. First, I poke him, then I ruin his hair, what's next? I think I'll change all of his boxers to green instead of blue. After all, he is in Slytherin, Lena thought. Lena turned the wand to its backside and handed it to Draco. He took his wand and pocketed it. "So, are you always like this?" Draco asked, running a hand through his hair. "Like what? Annoying?" Lena asked, sitting up in a civilised person would sit. "No, interesting?" Draco asked again. "Are you always this uptight?" "Pardon?" Draco lifted his brow. Lena sang these words. "You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax.*" "Pardon?" he repeated, his brow still fixed in its place. "Okay. Nevermind."  
  
Chapter 2- Already in Slytherin  
  
The trolley stopped. Everybody got out and smoothed out their robes and the firsts stared in amazement. As planned, Hagrid took the first years to the huge castle that was Hogwarts across the lake. And as usual, the second through seventh years walked to the Great Hall and sat at their house tables and watched as the first years get sorted into their houses.  
Draco escorted Lena out of the trolley. As soon as their feet hit the ground, a tall very pale, sixth year with the Gryfinndor crest on his robes, was there in front of Draco and Lena. The boy had red bushy hair with crystal blue eyes. "Ack, Weasley." Draco said. The Weasley boy had already started laughing. "What happened, Malfoy? Did you get caught up in debt and couldn't pay for anymore gel?" Draco had an evil snicker smile and had opened his mouth to say something. Lena quickly slapped Draco in the back of his head. Draco turned his head to her with his hand on the back of his head rubbing the spot she had hit. She pointed to him. "Don't start." Ron snorted even louder. Lena turned to him. "And you. Redheaded.you. Well, I don't know you. But, don't start with me!" Lena's eyes were big. She, out of the blue, started laughing. She was near the floor, almost squatting, and was holding Draco's hand so she wouldn't fall over. Ron looked down at her. "Mental much?" At the sound of Ron's voice, Lena stood up and smoothed out her clothes. She cleared her throat, "Where's the Great Hall? This way?" When she noticed that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy was most likely not going to tell her she just decided to take matters into her own hands. "All rightey then! I'll just follow all of the people. The beautiful people." Again they looked at her the same way they did before. "Manson? Okay, nevermind." Lena turned around and mixed in with the crowd. She was tripping and falling on the second years--- or what she thought were second years--- on purpose just for a laugh. And across the way, Anden was barking like a chicken (if possible) to the snooty girls who wore ribbons in their hair; which If u didn't know cuts of serculation of air to the brain. Draco was the last person to get into Hogwarts its self. I don't understand how she can be so damned spontaneous all of the time! Oh, general note: Ask her that question.  
  
After scaring every person in her path, Lena found her way to the Great Hall on her own mostly because she had annoyed a lot of the younger kids to death. Actually to the point that they wouldn't show her where it was. She stopped. "Okay! Huge fuggin' doors with weird-looking knobs. This house is clean." She burst into the Great Hall with so much force that the back of the doors hit the walls. The THUNK of the doors made everyone stop talking or doing whatever they were doing and look up and see that Lena was standing in the back of the Great Hall. She quickly struck a hardcore rock pose and yelled "Score!" She then stood regular and heard her name being called from across the room. "Lena! Over here!" She looked and saw Draco and Anden waving their arms up in the air. "Okie dokie!" And she ran over to them. They saved her a spot right in between them both. She crawled in and rest her elbows on her empty plate. "Aren't you goin' to eat?" Draco asked after swallowing his food. "Later, I'll go and get the leftovers. Leftovers are the bomb!" she said. "Oh yeah, which house are you guys in?" Draco asked. "Oh, were already in Slytherin. Dumbledore already sent us our letter over the summer saying we'd be in Slytherin unless we didn't want to. Which we do!" Lena looked at Anden with evil eyes. He quickly nodded. Draco laughed. "Okay. Can I see your schedule? I've already seen Anden's schedule. I wanna see yours and see if we have any classes together." Draco asked, putting down his silverware. "Yeah, wait." She dug into her pant pocket, which was huge, to try and find it. "Aha! Here it is! Wait, no. That's the letter from Dumbledore. Okay, here it is for real." Lena gave Draco her 'real' schedule. "Get off!" Draco yelled. "What?" Lena quickly jumped up out of her seat with her hands in the air. Draco looked over to talk to Lena and saw she was standing. "It was an expression. No need to get all flustered over cracked rocks." Lena screwed up her face. She had the "What-the-fuck" look upon her face. "Wait, what?" "Don't freak out, And for Merlin's sake sit down." She sat down. "Pete." She said no higher than a whisper. "What?" Draco asked. Lena was surprised that he didn't say pardon. "Pete's sake. You said Merlin's sake." Lena pointed out. "I'm very aware of that." He looked at Lena. Her eyes looked like abnormally huge light bulbs. Luminously big. She tugged on Draco's robe. "Hmm?" He answered. "Please tell me that this, here, right here, is rice pudding." 


End file.
